Lore
A Celestial House's lore is nothing less than the collected secrets of the universe, evocations that encompass the foundations of reality and govern the forces that keep it in motion. Prior to the Fall, each House had its own specific sets of lore that reflected its duties within the angelic hierarchy. These evocations were considered the heart of each House, and they were guarded jealously as a matter of pragmatism, and many among the fallen exchanged bits of their lore with one another to gain whatever advantage they could against their more hidebound foes. Characters are assumed to have mastered the lore of their parent House, but much of it lies buried deep in the subconscious of their hosts and must be recovered laboriously. As a host body becomes more and more conditioned to a demon's control and is capable o channeling increasing amounts of Celestial energy, one of the fallen is able to regain more of its former power. During character creation, players choose their demons' starting lore from the three lore paths that are native to their characters' Celestial Houses, as well as from the two common lore paths with which all demons are familiar. You must choose one of the three House lore paths as your character's primary lore. These are the evocations the demon is most adept at and can recall most easily. After selecting your character's primary lore path, you have three dots to allocate among her available lore to determine her beginning evocations, with the restriction that no lore path can ever receive more dots than your character's primary lore. Additional lore dots can be purchased later with Freebie Points. Characters gain new lore, including paths from other Houses, when you spend Experience Points during play. The number of dots allocated to a lore path determines the evocations a character is allowed to perform. Each evocation calls for you to roll a relevant Attribute + Ability + Lore to determine what effects occur. You can add a number of bonus dice to this roll equal to your character's permanent Torment score if she ravages her thralls for additional power. Additionally, a single point of Faith can be spent to gain an automatic success on an evocation roll and the character choose which version of the power to use (Unless his Grace is 3 or lower, in this case she always use the Low-Grace version). If the evocation roll fails, nothing happens. Depending on the evocation, your character's Faith pool also determines the power's range and duration. Only one evocation can be performed per turn, but a character can have multiple evocations functioning simultaneously equal to her permanent Torment score. *Lore of Awakening *Lore of Beast *Lore of Celestial *Lore of Death *Lore of Earth *Lore of Firmament *Lore of Flame *Lore of Flesh *Lore of Forge *Lore of Fundament *Lore of Humanity *Lore of Light *Lore of Longing *Lore of Paths *Lore of Patterns *Lore of Portals *Lore of Radiance *Lore of Storms *Lore of Realms *Lore of Spirit *Lore of Wild *Lore of Winds *Lore of Transfiguration <<<< BACK